


sweet love

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: In which Kuroo is a café owner, and he finds a soon-to-be single parent Tsukishima Kei throwing a fit because he didn't have a stock of Dino Cookies on that day.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Mpreg! If you're uncomfortable with it, this fic isn't for you. But other than that, this is just pure fluff. :)

It lies about a foot away from the busiest street in the city.

Tetsurou stares at the cafe he has owned for less than a year. He smiles before he enters, and drinks in the aroma of the place. The walls are baby blue which glistened under the golden rays of the sun, it shines brighter in the magic hour. There’s the fancy fonts etched on the window glass, a good selection of cakes and pastries on the glass frosted counter. The menu is craftily hand-written on the green board. Jazz pours out in its most alluring tones, and he’s still enthralled with his own masterpiece. A small comfort place among the choking fumes and crowded streets. 

He finds Lev humming as he wipes the coffee machines, he’s still wearing the same cordial smile that seemed to please most of the customers. On the other corner, Yaku sighs, scratching his head as he mulls over the inventory of the pantry. Inuoka is one of the youngest among the staff, and he still finds his way through his part time job. He cautiously sprays disinfectant on the windows and mops the floor multiple times, a quirk Tetsurou isn’t sure he’s liking at all. 

“Where is Yuki?” Tetsurou asks, noticing his absence as soon as he enters the kitchen. 

Yaku stares at him for a bit before running through his checklist again. “It seems like he’s in his heat. He’s asking for a day off or more.” He clicks his tongue. “That kid. He didn’t double check the pantry. We ran out of ingredients for the cookie filling.” 

Tetsurou’s ears perk up and he immediately checks the array of pastries. “Which one?”

“Strawberries and Gumdrops.” Yaku says, finally folding the paper and placing it on his pocket. “No _Dino Cookies_ for today. The kids will get sad.”

The owner of the cafe nods, he checks the calendar and shakes his head after arriving on a thought. “It’s okay. It’s Saturday. I don’t think anyone will look for them.”

***  
  


The hierarchy is still as dull as it can be.

“We’re almost in our thirties, Kuroo.” Yaku quips. The golden rays have been replaced by the unrelenting darkness of the night. Unlike the monochromatic hues of black and white, the inside of the cafe promises a warm and bright atmosphere.

Tetsurou snorts. “Whatever you’re planning to say, I’m telling you now to stop.” 

The assistant manager shoots him a glare, before letting out an audible sigh. “I’m just saying. Don’t you get lonely with this kind of routine?”

Yaku grabs the newly brewed tea and hands over a cup of it to Tetsurou. "I'm pretty sure you're lying if you tell me you're completely fine with your friends having mates, getting married or having kids, while you wake up every day at five am, open the cafe, go back home at ten with your dogs patiently waiting for you at your pad."

Tetsurou chuckles, and takes a sip of the hibiscus tea."My dogs are precious, don't count them in our conversation."

He could almost feel Yaku smacking him. "You know what I mean, alpha with a rooster head."

His chuckle falters. He observes Lev cheerfully taking notes of the customer's order. He glances for a bit on Yaku and gives him a loving smile.

Tetsurou shrugs and places the cup on the granite-tiled counter. 

"If someone good comes along, why not?" 

  
***  
  


The cafe is less busy tonight. 

On other Saturdays, the cafe would be fast paced, impatient customers would run back and forth and ask for their drinks, the staff is left with no time to spare for conversations, they would come home tired and Tetsurou would doze off in his couch, without any ounce of strength left to reach his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, we ran out of ingredients for the _Dino Cookies_." Lev says, his thin lips set in an apologetic smile. He points to the other baked cookies. "Would you perhaps like to try another variety?" 

"No." _Sniffs._

Tetsurou turns his head, he almost gasps upon seeing the person who is on the verge of tears. He is _beautiful_ , in words that Tetsurou couldn't describe. His blonde hair is tousled in different directions, his pale skin is turning red because of the frustration set upon by the lack of sweets he just asked for. His eyes are molten gold, and he looks at Tetsurou for compassion. 

"Goddamn," The blonde-male mutters under his breath. "This can't be happening now."

There's a huge bulge on his stomach, and Tetsurou almost drops the plates he's holding when he realizes this. He carefully drops them on the kitchen window and walks to Lev's direction. 

"You can't post this on your website if you don't really sell it!" The customer is angry, he points at the cafe's website on his mobile phone. "I had to walk for a fucking hour just to find this and now you're going to tell me that this is not for sale?"

Tetsurou clears his throat and chimes in, "I'm sorry." He tries to ignore the glare that the omega is giving him. "We really do bake them, it's just an unfortunate time for you because we ran out of ingredients today."

"Now what do you want me to do?" There are tears that are welling up again in his eyes. "Do I have to wait for the Precambrian era to end before I get to taste that goddamned _Dino Cookies_?"

This elicits laughter from the customers inside but he notices the pregnant omega wincing, as he clutches his stomach with one hand. Tetsurou sighs, he removes his apron and runs to his side. 

He gently holds him, tightening a bit on his forearm."Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" 

"No," He says quietly, "I just want my cookies or else Tobio is not going to let me sleep tonight."

The strong scent arises from his body without him knowing, the sudden strong urge to protect the male clouds his mind. He successfully stops himself from hugging him, but he makes up his mind and lets him sit on the vacant chair in the kitchen.

He asks Inuoka to make him a cup of Hot Chocolate.

  
***  
  


His feet are swollen.

Tsukishima hears the pitter patter of rain outside. He bites his lower lip and silently curses his situation. The only thing he has right now are measly crumpled bills (with no umbrella, who would have thought it will rain in the middle of summer?) which he held on with high hopes that he’ll get the food he’s been craving since this morning.

“Your feet are swollen,” The alpha remarks. His scent is strong, and it almost lulls him to sleep. He’s never smelled something so sweet and intoxicating. Tsukishima blushes upon realizing how good-looking he is. 

“You shouldn’t be moving this much. How far along are you?” He continues, he rummages through the tiny cabinet near the exit and finds a clean towel. He soaks it over the faucet and comes back to wipe Tsukishima’s feet.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima flinches as the cold temperature hits his skin. The alpha ignores him and offers him a small smile. “You said you walked for an hour. Anyway, if you were craving for the cookies you should have just asked your partner to come.”

Tsukishima suddenly feels tears pooling on his eyes again. He hates how whiny he can get during this pregnancy. He hates the fact the he chose to embark on this journey as a single parent, because he certainly had to be that dumb omega who slept with someone he didn’t like on the peak of his heat. 

“I don’t have anyone.” He whispers, and feels like beating himself up for being too abashed over a single statement. He sees the man look at him with a shocked stare. “It’s okay, I don’t need your pity.”

The alpha male stammers. “Uh, no. I mean. I was just wondering how someone as gorgeous and charming as you, doesn't have anyone by your side right now.”

He blushes, the tinge of champagne pink that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other. He couldn’t describe how awkward this situation is, let alone he’s just finished throwing a fit in front of so many people. But here they are, in the middle of a scullery with an affectionate alpha, unlike most of his kind, and unintentionally sweeps Tsukishima off his feet. 

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” The alpha, no, Kuroo says. The concern that permeated his tone makes Tsukishima cry for the umpteenth time. “I’m sorry if I did this without your consent. I once helped my cousin during his pregnancy, he usually calmed down if I wiped his swollen feet with a damp towel.”

Tsukishima sniffs, and flickers a glance on his protruding belly before gazing at Kuroo. “I’m Kei Tsukishima, this little human here is Tobio.”

Kuroo beams at him, he points his gaze on his belly. “Hello, Tobio. Made your Papa cry tonight huh?” He looks at him this time. “Hello, Tsukishima. I’m sorry if I upset you tonight or something.”

“You didn’t.” Tsukishima contends, “If anything I was such an ass for acting like that. I’m sorry.”

Kuroo can only smile at this. 

  
***

He searches through the fridge. 

There's still a strawberry cupcake left from what he baked yesterday. He opens a jar of animal shaped sprinkles and thoroughly picks the dinosaur ones. He carefully places them on top of the frosting of the cupcake. 

He gives a piece to the pregnant omega. "I'm sure this isn't much, and it isn't the _Dino Cookies_ that Tobio wants but maybe you could try this? It's my guilty pleasure after a hard day's work."

Tsukishima sheepishly accepts the dessert. He twiddles his fork in pirouettes, until he hears his stomach growl. Tetsurou laughs at this. "Go on, Kei. Tobio is hungry."

He takes a tentative bite, and Tetsurou's eyes widen as soon as he sees him cry. "I'm sorry. Was it not good? Hold on. Let me get you a glass of water."

Tsukishima tugs on the hem of his shirt and stops him from leaving. "This is really good." He mutters, and takes another mouthful of the cupcake. "It's been so long since someone cared for me and I feel so guilty for accepting this kind of affection but I'm just so _grateful_ right now."

Tetsurou smiles, he gently grabs Tsukishima's hand and squeezes it. "I don't know who you are yet but all I do know right now is that you are a great parent for trying to give Tobio the best that he deserves. You deserve to be happy as well, Kei."

He kneels down and wipes the tears that are falling on Tsukishima's cheeks, his fair complexion turning even redder from his touch. 

"Thank you, Kuroo."

The rain seems to have stopped. He peeks at the cafe and sees Yaku and the rest cleaning up, readying for the end of their shift. Tetsurou stands and gently reaches out his hand. 

"Let me drive you home."

He feels Tsukishima's hesitation at this. He grins. "I won't bite. I swear."

"I'm being a burden now." Tsukishima says, "I'll just walk myself home."

"I insist. We can't have you walking on the streets that could be very dangerous at night, can we?" 

There's a small quirk that forms in his lips. "Are you seriously flirting with an ugly, helpless, pregnant omega like me?" 

Tetsurou feels a tug in his heart. "Um, one. You're not ugly. Two, you're not helpless. And three, honestly I'd like it better if we get to know each other. Maybe we could talk about it over a cup of coffee and a plate of _Dino Cookies_."

Tsukishima smiles, finding himself a second chance at love.

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKLSKSKSKSKSKS. Honestly, I found myself squealing whilst writing this. They're so adorable it hurts. Anyway, thoughts on this please? ^_^


End file.
